The Isles' Wrath
by ViLovesCaitlyn
Summary: "Bow down to the wrath of the Shadow Isles" -Hecarim...I think. Basically, one shots about the Shadow Isles champs. Postponed indefinitely.


I sank into my throne, exhaustion doing more than simply tugging at my eyelids. Although even that is a trivial thing, I needn't sleep. My body hasn't had a need for such pathetically mortal processes in such a long while. It hungers only for power. For blood to imbue it with strengths unimaginable to the human mind. A very small sacrifice for such a great reward if you ask me, but if you do disagree, or agree for that matter, it'll be to late when you give into death's embrace.

Enough of this mental rambling, it is time to replenish my vessel's vigor and power. In other words, time to find a worthless flesh bag to slice open. Quite ironic isn't it? Humans, always crushing and doing away with harmless, little spiders of which they do not understand, only now for the opposite to happen. A tired smirk grew on my face at the deliciously miserable satire of this world.

I snapped my fingers, gesturing for my emissaries to come to my aid. They seemingly-mindlessly scampered towards me like slaves, in a mindless, synchronized state very similar to the minions of the rift, the scar, and the treeline. Oh the treeline. Almost an exact replica of my home, yet completely alien in a way. It wreaks of petty subjects such as victory and defeat, though is complemented with a twinge of dread and foreboding that beckons me and the others. And that weak replica of Vilemaw! He who bestowed on me such powers made a mockery of, by those looking for a way to enhance their own entertainment no less.

My spiderlings had finished the task of making their way over to me and now stood obediently before me, waiting patiently for me to bestow upon them their task. As I opened my mouth to speak the orders a wave of pain washed over me and slithered through my head, causing me to grasp my temples and cringe.

Not waiting to regain composure, I uttered the commands through gritted teeth, "I require sustenance, fetch your queen a human or beast." The underlings skittered away in one step of an eternal quest to please their master, that would be me.

I regained my senses, wiping the grimace of pain off my face as well. Hmmm. All alone in a large, dreary castle. How dull. I know of one thing that will entertain me however...

I whistled a loud, morbid tone. Out of the shadows crawled my favorite 'friend'. Of course I have other underlings, but they are merely there to serve. And of course there are the other isles champions, but they know only of war, though, Karthus cares more for dead things... but he tends to ramble. And then there is Thresh, but I'd rather not explain my reasonings for that, although, I will disclose that the last time I visited him, he kept trying to convince me to give up my soul to the cause…

I allowed the crimson-eyed creature to climb into my lap. My hand slowly stroked it's back in a "motherly" way…hmmm…I can't remember my mother…So many days, so many months, so many years have passed since then. Since I was in such an utterly frail form with a need for a mother or any other family. I'm a queen now damn it! I'm a Goddess! Entire civilizations have dropped down on their knees to bow before my power and worship me. Besides, all I can remember when I ponder about her are blurs of red locks and blue eyes. She's obviously long gone and in the ground by now. I heard the pitter patter of spiderling "feet" against the ground. On queue my "pet" jumped down from my lap and scurried back into the shadows.

Hmmm…that scent…smells like…human.

I sat up in my throne, smirking a devilish grin. I watched in malicious joy as my underlings dragged a blonde haired female human in. She screamed and shrieked in terror as she fruitlessly attempted to escape their iron..grips. Yes, 'grips' seems like the right word.

"Hmm. How delightful. It seems like my servants have brought me a rather delectable…meal."

The girl stopped screaming wordlessly at my voice, finally realizing the hopelessness of her situation. As I approached her, walking elegantly, allowing her to view me in all of my full glory, her eyes went wide in terror. Although…I could see a small twinge of morbid curiosity, one of dangerous allure. Another smirk crept upon my lips. It's going to be fun toying with this one.

I knelt down on one leg, waving a hand to dismiss my minions. As my hand caressed her cheek, I allowed my finger nails to scrape lightly against the skin, drawing a light trail of blood. My eyes gleamed playfully as I stared into her own pale green ones, no longer anxious and tainted by the cowardice of fear. They were instead mesmerized, lost in an eternal web of comfort. I broke my gaze, shattering the trance, causing my victim to be tainted by her own fear, defeated by her own cowardice.

She raised her head and stared at me, her eyes begging for mercy, yet not even making a scratch on my stone heart. "P-p-p-please, don't k-k-kill me," the girl managed to whimper out.

A twinge of malevolent glee filled my dark soul. I love it when they beg. "Oh, darling, you needn't worry about me killing you, anymore…" I had turned away from her, for if she saw me, she would realize the malicious smile inhabiting my face.

A gleam of hope lit up her eyes, "R-really?"

"Yes, really, for you are already dead."

Her lip quivered in realization as her skin turned deathly pale, tinted by a light purple. She shrieked in agony as her body was assaulted by the venom my nails had leftover. Her husk shriveled away, hair curling and falling from her body first, skin and nails disintegrating shortly, her jaw still open in a wordless scream. I chuckled cruelly. Today was already starting out well. For me anyways…although the reason a human like this was found in the Shadow Isles remained elusive and somewhat troubling. Especially since she wreaked of the wretched smell of light magic. The light magic that over-talkative weakling of a champion, Lux, wielded. Oh how I would love to devour her blood. To see the life drain from her as she experienced an agonizing death. To wrap her up in a casket of webs while my spiderlings desolated and slowly ate away at her body. A more intense pain than before washed through my body as I doubled over, it was time to feed. To replenish my strength.

I retrieved the ritual chalice resting near my throne and went back the girl. I knelt down beside the body once more, this time placing the chalice beneath her throat. I placed a finger nail at her throat, and with one quick movement I had opened a gash in her jugular. Warm, crimson blood oozed liberally out of the wound, proving that the liquid was rather ample in humans. The Sanguine Chalice was quickly filled up. Oh how a certain hemomancer would like to be here right now… Vladimir would indeed be " Peanutbitter and Jelly" as Jinx AND Ziggs had once explained to me while we waited for blue buff to spawn. Those two…they are rather interesting as far as humans go. Chaotic, destructive, yet both use it in different ways. One for good and one for bad. Yet mesh perfectly.

I lifted the Sanguine Chalice to my lips after murmuring an ancient spell of such powerful dark magic that I don't even fully understand it. I allowed the metallic scent to waft up to my nostrils before indulging in the rejuvenating elixir. The taste itself was rather an acquired one, but the effects were well worth it. One needn't enjoy the flavor of blood to thirst for it.

At my first sip a rush of energy overwhelmed me, refueling my powers, revitalizing my energy.

My first task for the day was done. I retreated back to my throne. I rested upon the mesh of red fabric, stone, and cob webs. Time to begin the next job.


End file.
